Hand sanders and pole sanders have long been used in the sanding industry for various applications. Pole sanders in particular normally employ some type of a universal joint in order to permit the flat sand paper surface which is generally secured to a flat back surface of the sander to lie parallel to the wall or ceiling or floor surface against which the sand paper is applied during the sanding operation. The art in regard to pole sanders and the universal joints which are used is well established and generally when a pole sander is used, one is a considerable distance away from the surface, normally holding the pole sander from the end of a pole or broom handle through which pressure is applied to the sand paper surface.
Hand sanders as well come in many different shapes and sizes and forms and in particular there are applications in which hand sanders are more useful and required in order to complete the work, rather than the use of a pole sander. Often one must use a hand sander and a pole sander to complete a particular job. Therefore, it is desirable to have a combination hand sander and pole sander having a quick release mechanism which enables a user to be able to switch between a pole sander and a hand sander in a short period of time.